Kawaranai Kimochi
by hisanachan
Summary: AU Hisana has lost her memory and has absolutely no clue who Byakuya or Rukia are. Byakuya is trying to get Hisana to remember her past while dealing with her boyfriend, Hisagi Shuuhei. Will he be too late? Will he capture Hisana’s heart again? ByakuXHisa
1. Prologue

Bleach – Kawaranai Kimochi

Summary: AU Hisana has lost her memory and has absolutely no clue who Byakuya or Rukia are. Byakuya is trying to get Hisana to remember her past while dealing with her new boyfriend, Hisagi Shuuhei. Will he be too late? Can he capture Hisana's heart again? ByakuXHisa

Rating: T

Pairing: ByakuXHisa

--

_**A/N: Hey hisanachan here! This story is actually taken from a RPG between my "sister" and great friend, Red Princess-chan, and me. The RPG took place in Soul Society, I switched it to an AU setting cuz it's just easier to write it in AU. I also made Rukia younger than all the other main Bleach characters (yea, I know, Red Princess is just pissed off at me for that XD). Any case, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… cuz if I did, Hisana wouldn't have died. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**_

--

**Prologue**

"Byakuya?" Mizutome Hisana questioned her boyfriend, Kuchiki Byakuya. "What's wrong?" The couple was at a small café of Hisana's choosing, and Hisana was waiting to hear the news Byakuya had to tell her. "Neh, Byakuya? Why are you so quiet?"

Kuchiki Byakuya sat across from the petite woman. His head was bowed, and he wanted to delay telling Hisana his news for as long as possible. He knew what an impact it would have on her, and the last thing Byakuya wanted to do was hurt the fragile, lovely woman in front of him. "…Father wants me to take over the business."

Hisana broke into a huge grin. "Congratulations, Byakuya! I'm so proud of you! I know how much you wanted this." Then, she noticed that Byakuya was unusually somber about the news. Obviously, there was more to the news if he was this quiet. "Byakuya? Are you ok?"

"…The branch he wants me to take over is in America. I have to work there for at least one year before I can return to Japan. I'm so sorry." The whole time, Byakuya didn't look up once. He didn't want to have to see the pain and hurt in Hisana's violet eyes, knowing he caused them.

"What?! When do you have to leave?" Hisana was starting to get scared at the prospect of possibly losing him. "Why America?!"

Byakuya was silent. Tears slid down Hisana's face. "Well… keep in touch? I know you really want this, and our relationship won't break because of this, right?" The hope in her voice made Byakuya look up. A rare smile emerged on his face; only Hisana was capable of getting a smile out of him.

"Aa."

--

_(one month later)_

"Hisana-nee, what's up? ... AHH! The soup!!" Mizutome Rukia rushed to turn down the heat on the chicken soup on the stove. "You know… he's going to come back. It's not permanent. He himself told you that it was for at least a year. Besides, if you got through what happened to Mom and Dad…" Rukia's eyes watered, "well, then you can get through this."

Hisana stood up from her seat at the small dinner table. Abruptly, she hugged her younger sister tightly. "Thank you, Rukia-chan…"

--

_(three months later)_

'_Ahhh, I'm going to be late going home and making dinner!! Rukia-chan's going to be waiting… Do we even have anything in the fridge? Ahhh, crap, we don't! I'm going to have to stop by the market…' _Hisana groaned internally. Ever since Byakuya left, Hisana had a hard time getting through life and remembering things. More than once, she forgot about laundry, and Rukia had to wear a uniform that she wore the week before to high school. She forgot about the groceries countless times, and even blanked at her part-time job at the bakery, which she loved and never messed up in. And she had even forgot to give Rukia the money for her senior prom, but thankfully, Rukia still had time to hand it in. Hisana was a wreck, and she hated it.

Calling Rukia on her cell, she quickly told the waiting high school graduate that she was going to be coming home a little later than expected to go buy groceries. A startled Rukia checked the fridge, and relayed to her older sister that the fridge was full. In fact, Hisana had gone yesterday to the grocery store.

Frozen in surprise, Hisana stood in the middle of the street. "What…?"

"Yeah, you went yesterday. There's plenty to eat so take your time coming home. I'll start cooking something up…" Rukia trailed off; sounds of a person rummaging through a fridge came over the phone.

'_I went yesterday? I did? I don't remember that at all… What did I buy?' _"Rukia-chan, what exactly did I buy at the store yesterday?" Hisana asked urgently.

"Rice, eggs, carrots, cucumbers, meat, seafood, bread, vegetables, ramen, ice cream, etc. Why?"

Hisana was distracted. _'I bought all that? I bought those yesterday?' _She was so into her own thoughts; she couldn't hear the pedestrians screaming at her to move in fear, and Rukia urgently calling her name.

"Hisana-nee!! What's going on?! Why do I hear screaming in the background? Hisana-nee? Hisana-nee?!"

Hisana didn't even notice the pain as the two trucks collided into each other, with Hisana in the middle of it.

--

_(five months later)_

"I'm going to America for two weeks, Hisana-nee. Byakuya's been really worried about you ever since he found out a week ago, and he was about to quit his job to come back here to be with you. Fortunately, Byakuya's dad let him take off a month or so to come here and be besides you after I explained everything that's happened. So, I'm going to go and get him, ok? Please, please, be ok by the time we get back, ok? I love you."

Rukia's worried gaze lingered on her motionless sister as she stood up to talk to the nurse. Ever since that day five months ago, Hisana had been in a coma. Rukia put off telling her sister's boyfriend about the accident, not because she wanted him to worry (but she did think about making him worry), she knew Hisana wouldn't want to bother Byakuya with the news of her accident while he had such important work to do. But now that he knew, Rukia was going to get Byakuya for Hisana (she also wanted to go see America for a bit). She was hoping that Hisana would wake up if she heard Byakuya's voice again. After all, Hisana started falling apart right after Byakuya left.

She hurriedly asked the nurse to please watch over Hisana and to call if she wakes up while Rukia was going to be away. The nurse agreed.

Rukia made her way to the elevator, only to slam right into a passing visitor. She looked up to apologize, and then sighed in relief. "Tatsuki-nee, Hisagi, Ichigo. Thank God, you're here. Please, please, watch over Hisana-nee until I come back." She pleaded with Hisana's childhood friends. Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisana, and Hisagi Shuuhei were all friends from school who managed to stick together all the way to college. All four had graduated before Hisana's accident, and now visited often to let Rukia get some rest.

"Sure, Rukia. When are you coming back?" asked Ichigo, putting his hands behind his head. He hated hospitals, and would have stayed away if not for Hisana's condition.

"Two weeks from now. Hopefully, she'll have woken up by then. I hope she does… "

"Don't worry, Rukia-chan. She will. She's a strong person, caring for you while still in college and living without damn Kuchiki. Don't worry," reassured Tatsuki, putting a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Believe in her." She offered a small smile.

"OK. I'll be late for my plane, so I've got to go. Please, please, take care of her."

--

_(one week later)_

"Hey… Ichigo, Tatsuki!" Hisagi yelled, noticing something. The three were staying with Hisana for the day, and had been quietly chatting with each other about what job they wanted to take, now that they had a college diploma. "Watch her!! I swear I saw her finger move, like, a fraction of an inch!!" Hisagi eagerly leaned forward. Ichigo and Tatsuki followed suit, just as eager.

Hisana slowly opened her eyes and blinked twice. Tatsuki was so relieved; she reached over and gave Hisana a huge hug. Ichigo ran to get the nurse and to call Rukia. Hisana looked around and quietly asked, "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You probably don't remember, but you were in the middle of a freaking accident. Be more careful next time, ok, Hisana? You had Rukia and Kuchiki insanely worried!!"

Hisana stared blankly at Hisagi. She seemed as if she were extremely befuddled. "… Who are Rukia and Kuchiki? I don't know them at all; do you know them, Shuuhei-kun, Tatsuki-chan? And where's Ichigo-kun? Stupid strawberry probably forgot something…" She laughed; the sound was like bells gently chiming in the wind. Tatsuki and Shuuhei glanced at each other with fear. They spoke at the same time.

"No fucking way. She's lost her memory…"

--

**A/N: well, this is the prologue… hope you're interested! Anyway, please R&R!! I'd love to hear your feedback! **

**Love always,  
****hisanachan**


	2. Amnesia

_**A/N: hey! Hows everyone? **_

_**Just to let you guys know, this IS an IchiXRuki fanfic as well. I'm just going to focus mainly on ByakuXHisa. But there will be some IchiXRuki, don't worry. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, never have and never will. That's property of Tite Kubo.**_

--

Ch. 1 Amnesia

Ichigo ran in the room with a nurse in tow. He skid to a stop when he saw the disbelieving and shocked faces of his friends in front of him. "What happened, Shuuhei, Tatsuki?!"

"Ichigo-kun, tell me, who's this Rukia and Kuchiki Shuuhei-kun mentioned?" Hisana asked innocently from her place in the bed. "Do I know them? Am I supposed to know them? Ichigo-kun?" Hisana stared up at the dumb-struck young adult standing with his cell phone in his hand. He paled and turned slowly to the nurse who was performing a check-up.

"…Nurse-san, don't tell me that Hisana has amnesia…" he whispered.

"Hisana-san, do you know what your name is?" the nurse kindly asked. Hisana rolled her eyes at the question.

"My name is Kurogane Hisana."

Ichigo, Hisagi, and Tatsuki all froze in shock. _'No fucking way…' _They all turned to the nurse and stared at her with beseeching eyes, silently begging her to tell them their hearing was wrong and that Hisana didn't just say that her last name was "Kurogane."

The nurse jotted down a quick note and urgently asked another question: "Do you have any siblings? Are your parents alive?"

Hisana said in reply, "I'm an only child, and my parents and I are not on speaking terms. They wanted me to marry some rich freak I haven't even heard of or seen. Yes, they are alive, but I've separated myself from them. I don't consider them my family."

The three visitors were reeling in shock. Hisana and Rukia's parents had died in a plane accident four years ago. Both siblings had been allowed to live on their own while being supported by their aunt and uncle in Kyoto until Hisana became a legal adult. After that, the financial support of their relatives was optional. And Hisana and Rukia missed their parents with all their heart; Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Shuuhei knew that for a fact.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22 years old. I just graduated college with a major in business and a minor in technology."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "Hisana, what the hell?! You majored in modern music and minored in acting and singing!! You were going to become a successful singer as a promise to your mother and cuz you loved singing! Remember everything, damn it!!"

Tatsuki and Shuuhei couldn't do anything but gape at Hisana. They didn't get how this could have happened. They already missed the old Hisana, the Hisana everyone loved and knew. None of them had the heart to call Rukia and tell her that Hisana had woken up, because Rukia would be able to detect their worry from their voices. They didn't know what to do. Eventually, Tatsuki spoke.

"Hisana-chan, well, do you want to come live with me after you get out of here? I don't think my parents will mind, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to go live with Ichigo or Shuuhei…"

"Thanks, Tatsuki-chan. I'd like that."

Meanwhile, the nurse pulled Ichigo and Shuuhei aside. In a low voice, she said, "I should warn you two that Mizutome-san has a disease… Apparently she contracted it after the accident. I'm not sure how this happened, as the symptoms are something we have never seen before. But there are some irregularities in her blood count and other symptoms… She will have to stay here for testing until next week. As this is an unknown disease, I ask that you keep a close eye on her. If anything happens, please, tell us and bring her here."

They stood there in shock. First amnesia, then unknown disease? "…Nurse-san, how… will this affect Hisana?" asked Ichigo. "Do you think there is any treatment she can try? My father is a doctor; he can administer it…"

"It's unknown to the medical world. I wouldn't know if there is an antidote to it. I'm sorry." The nurse bowed and returned to the doctor's office to report the conditions of her patient. Ichigo and Shuuhei stumbled into the hospital room. Tatsuki looked up at them and immediately noticed the shell-shocked faces of their best friends. "What's wrong, Shuuhei, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled apologetically and pulled Tatsuki away. Shuuhei sat next to Hisana and began chatting to her. "Tatsuki, don't tell Hisana; it'll scare her. She's got an unknown disease."

"WHAT?!" Tatsuki's scream was muffled by Ichigo's hand.

"Sshh! Hisana CAN'T know!!"

Tatsuki lowered her voice to a whisper. "How are we going to tell Rukia-chan and Kuchiki-san?"

"I don't know… We'll just have to play it by ear. This is going to be horrible…"

They returned to the room, worried glances in their eyes. Shuuhei and Hisana were laughing at a joke the tattooed man told. Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rang and everyone jumped. He looked at the caller ID and looked up with dread. "It's Rukia…"

--

**A/N: Cliff hanger? I guess this could be called a cliffy… **

**Oh well. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	3. Regret

_**A/N: UGH doesn't school suck? I mean I love it a lot but I hate getting up early! And I cant do anything at home cuz of homework so I have to write this at school during Global or double Bio (and in double Bio we take so many notes)… and im way too lazy to start it at home when I DON'T have homework… oh well…I'm sorry for ranting lol. On with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach… **_

--

Ch. 2 Regret

"It's Rukia…"

Tatsuki took the phone from Ichigo's hand and walked outside. She flipped the phone open and said, "Rukia-chan, it's Tatsuki. How are you?"

"Tatsuki-nee! Hisana-nee, how is she? Has she woken up?" Rukia fired questions at Tatsuki. She was really worried about her sister, and Byakuya, who was right next to her, was fighting the urge to rip the phone away from Rukia and ask the questions himself.

Tatsuki had been preparing herself for this question, but now, she couldn't even get the words out. Eventually, she choked out, "…she's still sleeping… I'm sorry; she hasn't woken up yet…"

"Tatsuki-nee? What's wrong? Something's up, I know it! Hisana-nee… she woke up, hasn't she? What aren't you telling me?" Rukia's voice rose in pitch and hysteria. Tatsuki was fighting back to urge to tell Rukia everything about Hisana; she just couldn't though… she couldn't bear giving Rukia those words… especially when Rukia was like Tatsuki's younger sister.

"Arisawa-san. What is wrong with Hisana?" The emotionless voice of Kuchiki Byakuya was on the other line. Tatsuki gulped and choked out a "She's fine; there is nothing wrong." She talked a little more on the phone, said her goodbyes, and turned to find Ichigo there.

Ichigo had a pained look on his face; he heard everything said on the phone conversation. Tatsuki looked down and silently handed Ichigo his phone. Ichigo suddenly pulled Tatsuki into a comforting hug, something he hadn't even done in their childhood. He let go and said, "Do you think you did the right thing to lie to them?"

"I really don't know, Ichigo. I keep thinking that I should tell them, but I can't tell them because I know that it will kill them. We can't do that to Rukia. We'll have to tell her when they come home next week." Tatsuki walked into the hospital room and sat on the hospital bed at Hisana's feet.

Hisagi looked up and he had a small blush on his face. Tatsuki and Ichigo (who had followed Tatsuki inside) immediately knew something was up and sternly asked, "What did you do, Shuuhei?" What Hisagi didn't answer, Tatsuki reached over and slapped him upside the head and repeated in a deadly voice, "What. Did. You. Do."

"He asked me out. I said yes; was that such a bad thing?" Hisana said innocently. At those words, Ichigo and Tatsuki paled and then grew red with anger. They pushed Hisagi out of the room and out of the hospital with a quick "we'll be back" to Hisana. When they finally got outside, the two burst.

"YOU DID WHAT?! HISANA IS FUCKING DATING KUCHIKI BYAKUYA; ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, HISAGI SHUUHEI?!" Tatsuki screeched, slapping Hisagi across the face. She pulled back her fist to deliver her strongest right-hook. She glanced back, livid, at an equally furious Ichigo who held her wrist back. "Ichigo, mind telling me what the fuck you're doing?"

He ignored Tatsuki and growled, "Are you going to take advantage of the fact that Hisana lost her memories? Are you going to cause Rukia and Byakuya pain that way? ARE YOU?!" He let go of Tatsuki's wrist and grabbed the front of Hisagi's shirt. "I know, you know, and Tatsuki knows that I hate Byakuya, but Hisana is one of my closest friends and like a younger sister and I don't want to see her get hurt. You, Shuuhei, are going to end up hurting her after she gets her memories back, so end it right now!!"

Hisagi said, "You don't even know how long it's going to take her to regain her memories. Besides, we don't even know if Hisana will remember the same memories as before. She might get most of them back, but you know that there's a chance that she could forget about Kuchiki and her relationship with him."

"That's cruel, Shuuhei! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Hisana probably WILL remember everything. She's not that type of person; Kuchiki-san and Rukia-chan were her entire life. She practically lived for them. To say that she'll forget…" Tatsuki fumed. Sensing that Tatsuki was about to beat up Hisagi, Ichigo grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

Ichigo waited until Tatsuki calmed down and released her arms. Then, he walked close to Hisagi and grabbed his shirt again. "You watch, Hisagi Shuuhei. You are doing the wrong thing and you will realize that sooner or later. Don't come running to us when we're right, cuz we won't help you." He let go of Hisagi's shirt and stalked back inside the building with Tatsuki trailing after him.

--

_(five days later)_

"Tatsuki-chan, when can I get out of here again?" Hisana asked, playing with the ends of her hair. It was already five days since she woke up and she still couldn't remember anything about her life before the accident. She had been working with the doctors, much to her chagrin, and was getting sick of it. "The annoying doctors always ask the same stupid questions… It's so annoying!! How can I remember the memories that don't even exist?"

'_Because they do exist…' _"I think you can get out today. I'm going to go finalize it with the nurse, so wait for me here a bit, ok?" Tatsuki offered a weak smile and left the room to find the nurse.

Hisana sighed. _'How boring… Shuuhei-kun isn't even here to amuse me… Ne ne, I can't even believe that he asked me out!' _she thought. _'Whoever knew? But why do I feel like something's wrong whenever I see him? Hmmm….'_

"Yo, Hisana. How're you doing?" Ichigo came in the room with Tatsuki. "Heard you're getting out today? That's good," commented Ichigo at Hisana's happy nod. "By the way, Shuuhei isn't going to come today. Don't blame me," Ichigo raised his hands in protest at Hisana's stare, "his parents need his help with something."

"I wasn't blaming you." She got out of bed, and stretched. "Mmm, that feels good!!"

Tatsuki handed her a change of clothes that she picked out from Hisana's closet back at the Mizutomes' residence. Hisana smiled her thanks and disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Hisana had discarded her white hospital gown. She was wearing a light wash denim skirt and a pale lavender tank top with beige boots. "I forgot… Tatsuki-chan can really pick out my clothes well…" Hisana mused, looking herself over.

"Heh, I got Orihime to help me. She's really glad that you're getting out today. I know she really missed you." Tatsuki shook her head in exasperation. "That girl better not have made some strange creation again… after the last one she made, I was sick for three days."

"Three days? I was sick for a week!! Where does that girl get her taste buds from?" Ichigo groaned, remembering the chocolate cupcakes Orihime made with mayonnaise frosting and noodles as garnish. "Seriously! It's not from Sora-san, because Sora-san's cooking was one of the best I've ever had. It's upsetting that he died… not just for the food, but he was a great person, wasn't he, Tatsuki?"

"Sora-san was a great person and cook. I wonder if Orihime is okay alone… I know she doesn't show it, but she misses him a lot…"

Hisana suddenly jerked into a flashback. Images of a kind-looking young man with a bubbly orange haired girl flashed before her eyes and she cried out in shock. Ichigo and Tatsuki automatically rushed to her and began asking, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"So…ra-… san…" Hisana burst into tears. "P-Poor Orihime-cha…an…" She sobbed into the hospital gown she held, folded neatly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "You remember Sora-san? How much do you remember?"

"E-every…thing…! And ev…everything ab-bout O-Ori... Orihime-chan…!!"

Tatsuki ran to go tell the nurse while Ichigo held the fragile girl in his arms. He felt like he HAD to protect her… along with the countless other people he knew: Rukia, Tatsuki, Hisagi, Yuzu and Karin(his younger twin sisters), Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Chad, Ishida Uryu… everyone. _'Well, not dad, cuz he can protect himself anyway…_'

--

_(two days later)_

"Ichigo, what are you planning on doing? I mean, we lied to Rukia and Kuchiki… what are we going to do? If we say that Hisana just woke up, she's going to say that she's been up for a week." It was the day Rukia and Byakuya were coming home. Hisana still didn't know who Rukia and Byakuya were, which was a source of concern for the three. Hisagi was actually regretting just a tiny bit asking Hisana out. After thinking about what Ichigo and Tatsuki said, he realized that he could actually hurt Hisana badly. But he was going to wait for Hisana to regain her memories, which was not to Tatsuki and Ichigo's liking.

"I don't know… I think it's best if I tell Rukia and Byakuya about Hisana privately myself… I mean, you know how pissed off Rukia can get when she gets lied to and Byakuya might be the same too. Shuuhei probably is going to tell them that he's going out with Hisana and then Rukia and Byakuya are going to get so pissed off. Even though Byakuya hates me, I think it's safest if I go… Are you guys ok with that?"

"I'm fine with it; though I really think Shuuhei should go and tell them EVERYTHING." Tatsuki glared at Hisagi. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he did.

"OK. I'm going to go pick up Rukia and Byakuya at the airport so you guys fill Hisana in and try to warn her about then." Ichigo stood up and grabbed his car key from the coffee table. He waved to Hisana, who was curled in the couch. She smiled and waved back. Ichigo sadly thought, _'She needs to get back her memories soon…'_

_--_

"Rukia. You should stop fidgeting. Kurosaki Ichigo should be here soon." Byakuya quietly admonished the restless young woman sitting next to him. Inside, he felt like fidgeting too, but his habits of being stolid suppressed that feeling.

Rukia stood up instead and began pacing. She began searching the terminal for a tall orange-headed man. She immediately spotted the bright orange and began waving frantically. When Ichigo came into her view, Rukia immediately ran up to him and bombarded him with frantic questions. "Ichigo! Has Hisana-nee woken up yet? Is she alright? Am I allowed to see her? Oh wait, of course I am, is she ok?!"

'_This is harder than I thought.' _"Um, Rukia, Byakuya? I need to tell you something so important it can't wait. Do you know of a quiet place in this airport or nearby? I'm not familiar with this area…" Ichigo lied; he wanted to buy time for Hisana to be prepared and to drive back the confession.

Eventually, the trio sat in the secluded back corner in the back of a café. "Kurosaki, this important news. What is it?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Hisana woke up a week ago." He watched as their eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. He raised his hands in the air. "Before you accuse me, there's more. You should brace yourself for this; it's not good news." Ichigo took a deep breath and shakily said, "Hisana has amnesia. She remembers everything… but she can't remember either of you, no matter what we say."

--

**A/N: finally done… this was so crappy... but I hopes you enjoys! please review!!  
**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	4. Who?

_**A/N: it's almost 1.27! It's a minute away from midnight. So let's see if I can submit this at midnight!!^^  
**_

_**This is sorta where the RPG kicks in (remember that this was based on a RPG between me and Red Princess). **_

_**Disclaimer: …**_

--

Ch. 3 Who?

"…What…?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears. "She's been awake for a week, but she can't remember me, or Byakuya-san? WHY?! Ichigo, WHY?!" Hot tears pricked her eyes and she grabbed Ichigo's hand resting on the table. "Why can't she remember us?"

"I don't know, Rukia. To top off amnesia, she contracted some unknown disease. Because it's unknown, the doctors don't know what to do for treatment. Apparently something is irregular in her blood count and other symptoms that they didn't bother telling us. We can't do anything except just watch and treat it as we go. I'm so sorry…" Ichigo hung his head. He couldn't look at the pair in front of him in the eyes. Because Hisana was his close friend, he had an inkling of the pain they must have felt.

Byakuya couldn't believe his ears. The guilt on Ichigo's face told him that it was the truth. However...

"Why didn't you tell us earlier that Hisana woke up a week ago?"

"When you called my cell a week ago, Tatsuki picked up. Hisana woke up that day. Tatsuki was planning on telling you then, but she didn't tell you two because she knew that you would worry. She also just couldn't hurt you guys by saying that Hisana couldn't remember you two. Tatsuki didn't want to do that to you guys, so she didn't tell you. No, she _couldn't_ tell you. She wanted to tell you, 'cause she knew you had that right, but she just couldn't."

Rukia and Byakuya were silent. They understood Tatsuki's motives, but couldn't help but feel left out and just a little betrayed, being the last ones to know when they had every right to know first. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Finally, Byakuya spoke up. "Where is Hisana?"

"Yeah, where is she? Is she still at the hospital?" Rukia chimed in, new anxiety filling her.

"She's living with Tatsuki for now. We know she has that house with you, Rukia, but she doesn't remember that either; we weren't going to force her to live there. I know it could trigger some memories, but we didn't think it was a good idea to force her to do something when she has that disease. Like I said, we don't know how it triggers, how to treat it…" Ichigo scowled even more and ran a hand through his orange hair.

Rukia couldn't stand it anymore. "Can you take us to Hisana-nee? Maybe seeing me will trigger something? Or Byakuya-san?" She looked up at Ichigo with hope shining in her eyes.

"Sure, but I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, Rukia. Hisana got this way because of Byakuya leaving, and she can't remember anything about him. We're guessing she's rejecting the memories of him to not get even more hurt. As for you, Rukia, I'm not entirely sure why she's not remembering you, but she just can't. Anyway, let's go. You do want to see Hisana, right?" Ichigo stood up, twirling his car keys.

They all got in Ichigo's car and began the drive to Tatsuki's house. "If she has amnesia, what CAN she remember?" asked Byakuya.

"Like I said, everything but you and Rukia. And she thinks she's a different person, too. She thinks her name is Kurogane Hisana, a 22-year-old who's an only child. Apparently, she's severed ties with her parents, so she considers herself as not having a family. And her college major and minor are different, too. Remember how she majored in modern music and minored in singing and acting?" The passengers nodded numbly. "Well, now, it's a major in business and a minor in technology." He scoffed, but gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"At first, she didn't remember much except all what I told you and that Shuuhei, Tatsuki, and I were her childhood friends. But then, when Tatsuki and I were talking about Inoue's cooking skills and how she didn't get them from Sora-san, Hisana suddenly remembered about Inoue and Sora-san. She still doesn't remember much after that…"

They reached Tatsuki's house and Rukia pushed the door open, climbed out, and slammed it shut before the car stopped. The two men watched as the to-be-college student sprinted up the path and nearly rammed the door down. They hurriedly got out of the car and followed in her footsteps. By that time, Tatsuki had the door open and was hugging Rukia. They heard Rukia ask, "Where's Hisana-nee?"

Ichigo gulped. _'Here we go.' _

"HISANA-NEE!!" Rukia screamed and nearly threw herself at her older sister. She caught herself at the last minute and gently embraced the woman in front of her. "It's me, Rukia."

Hisana stiffened and pushed away from Rukia. She stared blankly at Rukia and asked, "Who?"

--

**A/N: lol another cliffhanger!!^^ -runs from Red Princess who will definitely kill me for this- **

**But, on another note, starting the next chapter, the RPG will kick in. I've been reading over it, and it's pretty crazy. XD at any rate, it will definitely be interesting.**

**Sorry for the short length^^; Please R&R!! Criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	5. Persuasion

_**A/N: well, I started this earlier than I normally do! I also posted it earlier than my usual posts!! **_

_**OH!! I recommend this song!! I'm listening to it now: "Don't Love Me" by FT Island. It's in Korean, but I'm sure you can find translations! I'm thinking of translating it for my own benefit; it's so sad, but it's an AMAZING song! …ahem, back to the fanfic!^^;;**_

_**This is the RPG chapter! Finally, we get to it.**_

_**Disclaimer: …**_

--

Ch. 4 Persuasion

_Previously…_

"_HISANA-NEE!!" Rukia screamed and nearly threw herself at her older sister. She caught herself at the last minute and gently embraced the woman in front of her. "It's me, Rukia."_

_Hisana stiffened and pushed away from Rukia. She stared blankly at Rukia and asked, "Who?"_

--

Rukia stared at Hisana, and suddenly started to get angry. She stormed over to Byakuya and dragged him back to position him in front of Hisana. "I'm your sister, damn it! And this is your boyfriend, Kuchiki Byakuya!!" She looked angry enough to cry; her face was red and clenched fists were shaking.

"Uhmm?" Hisana looked even more confused. _'Did those people have another kid after I left them? Is that why this girl is telling me, no, screaming at me, that she's my sister?' _She was so lost in her thoughts that even though she was staring right at her, Hisana didn't see Rukia banging her head against the wall in frustration at Hisana's obvious confusion. She didn't hear Rukia's demand to Byakuya to tell her who she was. She finally snapped out of it when Tatsuki intervened to prevent Rukia's damage to her house. "Are you alright…?" she asked Rukia, concern in her eyes.

Hisana was met with Rukia pulling her hair in frustration. Rukia screamed and snarled, "NO, I'm not alright!"

Suddenly, Rukia found herself in a straitjacket. She ignored Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Hisagi's shocked cries of "Where did that come from?!" Hisana, in an attempt to placate the fuming girl in front of her, quietly said, "Now now, can we all just be friends?"

Hearing that, Rukia screamed in protest and somehow got the straitjacket off. She insisted, "No, to us, you're more than a friend!" She huffed in anger and at the lack of breath. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Hisagi were staring at Rukia, surprised at her outburst of anger and strength.

Hisana sank to the floor in shock. Rukia sat in front of her and tried to hug Hisana again. Hisana let Rukia hug her (even though she was tense and suspicious) and whispered, "But I don't even know you…"

"Well, too bad, I'm saying I'm your little sister and that guy over there is your boyfriend!!" Rukia pointed to Byakuya. Then she noticed Hisana's hesitation and tenseness. She glomped Hisana and said, "Stop acting so tense, I'm not some perverted stranger."

"…But, I already have a boyfriend!" Hisana protested as she let Rukia glomp her, still in suspicious and scared. "And you ARE a stranger… though I'm not sure about perversion…"

Rukia had forgotten about Hisagi being Hisana's boyfriend and felt as if she just got slapped across the face. "Wait, WHAT?!" Shaking Hisana by the shoulders, she screamed, "Byakuya-san is your boyfriend, not HISAGI!" Releasing Hisana, Rukia stood up and rounded on Hisagi. "HOW COULD YOU?! You know she's going out with Byakuya-san; how could you?! You jerk!! She belongs with Byakuya-san! You're not worthy enough to be her boyfriend!!" She kneed him in the stomach with surprising strength, and then rounded on Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san, WHY aren't you doing something?! She's your girlfriend, you made her like this, DO SOMETHING!!" Rukia slapped his arm in irritation at him.

Byakuya had actually been in shock. He couldn't believe that Hisana was this affected and that it was all _his_ fault. He felt immensely guilty and was pondering on how to bring Hisana's memories back. He absently rubbed his sore arm.

Now, it was Hisana's turn to round on Rukia. "How dare you hurt Shuuhei-kun? Don't hurt my boyfriend, yet alone my childhood friend!! That means, don't you dare think of hurting Ichigo-kun, Tatsuki-chan, and Shuuhei-kun!" She quietly turned to Hisagi and asked him if he was alright.

Rukia scoffed and told Hisana harshly, "I'll hurt him as many times as I want. He doesn't belong with you; you belong with someone better!" _'Like Byakuya-san…' _"Why are you going out with a punk?!"

Hisana retorted, "He may look like a punk, but he isn't!! Anyway, Ichigo-kun looks like a punk, and he isn't a punk either!! A lot of people think he's part of the yakuza, but he's one of my best friends and he's a nice person!! Don't you know not to judge a person by his outward appearance?! And if this Kuchiki Byakuya-san is my supposed 'boyfriend', why isn't he backing you up?" She shot her glare at Rukia, who flinched.

'_Hisana-nee NEVER uses that glare on me… she really doesn't remember me… and she's pissed off at me to boot…' _"Well, I'm telling you one last time: you are my sister. S-I-S-T-E-R. And there is no way you can't believe me. Look at us!! We look the same! And Byakuya-san is always like that. He pretends not to care, but he really loves the people close to him, to the point where he would die for them! He almost died for you, don't you remember?! " Rukia closed her eyes at the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hisana and Byakuya were walking to Hisana's apartment for dinner. Rukia was already home and had already started preparing. When the couple reached the house, they assisted Rukia in the cooking._

_After dinner, Rukia and Hisana were seeing Byakuya out. Hisana wore a white scarf loosely around her neck as she was getting over a cold and didn't want to get sick again from the chilliness of the weather. As the two sisters stepped out the door onto the street, Hisana's scarf was blown into the road. Hisana ran to retrieve, but didn't see the car speeding around the corner. Byakuya did. Yelling Hisana's name, he shoved her out of the car's way and tried to avoid the car himself. He didn't quite succeed and was injured badly. Hisana and Rukia screamed._

_Hisana was frantically calling Byakuya as Rukia dialed 911. She was crying as the ambulance took him to the hospital. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well, I am not your sister; we may look the same, but that doesn't mean anything!! And as for Kuchiki-san, he's socially inept then!! And he's NOT my boyfriend, for the last time!!"

"Well, if you don't trust me, ask Ichigo! He would know, isn't he your childhood friend?! But, how can you deny we're sisters?! It's too much of a coincidence that we look like freaking twins!! The strand of hair in your face, your body build, your eyes, your height, everything is identical to mine!! And Byakuya-san is NOT socially inept, he's just in shock and that's his personality!!!" Byakuya gave a curt nod. "SEE?! Please, just believe me."

Hisana sighed. "It doesn't matter! I know people who look like each other and are not family! This is just a coincidence!! Please get that through your head! And how can I believe you?! I DON'T KNOW YOU AND YOU COULD BE LYING TO ME!"

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. She snapped, "DO YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO LIKES TO SAY THIS KIND OF THING FOR FUN?! Look, if you still can't believe me, then why don't we just get a DNA check? DNA doesn't lie!"

Hisana stood up, staggering. She murmured, "I need an aspirin…" She made her way to the medicine cabinet and located the bottle. She took the aspirin and sighed at the relief it gave her. All this arguing was giving her a splitting headache. She started as Rukia took the bottle.

"Hey, give me some of that. I'm getting a headache." She screamed as Hisana suddenly collapsed in a heap on the floor. "HISANA-NEE!!"

--

**A/N: this is really fun, leaving everything at a cliffhanger!!^^ Anyway, boy, this was hard to write actually! The RPG is just so confusing (originally, Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya were shinigami, so there were so many references to shinigami and Soul Society… Hisana was reincarnated in here (she was also formerly married to Byakuya), Hisagi was a human here), and Rukia somehow died in the middle and got reincarnated as a human with her memories…) I had to cut out stuff, make up stuff… how did this get so confusing when I had everything I needed? oO**

**Anyway. Here is Ch. 4!! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!**

**Love always,  
hisanachan**


	6. Subconscious Memory

_**A/N: -sigh- This took me a while to figure out where I left off in the RPG and how I was going to do this (I mean, soul society? Shinigami? Rukia's mysterious death? Her reincarnation? All this in an AU story? Give me a break!) but finally I think I have an idea of how this is going to go. I also need to figure out how Byakuya is going to get back together with Hisana and how Hisagi is going to break up with her (if she doesn't do it first, for any reason). So, yeah, this is going to take a while. Also have to update Sakura Biyori (which is another writers' block and my inability to get off my ass to find the notebook and type up the chapters) and I Will (which is just too long to type up)… -screams- Not productive writer I makes, huh? XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Property of Tite Kubo. **_

--

Ch. 5 Subconscious Memory

_Previously…_

_Hisana stood up, staggering. She murmured, "I need an aspirin…" She made her way to the medicine was giving her a splitting headache. She started as Rukia took the bottle. _

"_Hey, give me some of that. I'm getting a headache." She screamed as Hisana suddenly collapsed in a heap on the floor. "HISANA-NEE!!"_

--

"HISANA-NEE!! What's wrong?! Hisana-nee!! HISANA-NEE!!!" Rukia knelt down and frantically shook Hisana. Tears fell down her face in fear. _'Was it me? Did I do something to make her collapse?' _She continued to shake her older sister, calling her name like a mantra.

Ichigo, Hisagi and Tatsuki ran to the two sisters. Ichigo shook Hisana firmly and said, "Hisana. Hisana!" He checked her pulse and sighed in relief to feel the steady pulsing against his thumb. Then, he frowned. _'Her skin is too warm to be normal…' _Ichigo put a hand on her forehead. "She's got a fever. It's abnormally high, I can tell just by touching her skin; do you think we should call an ambulance, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki nodded. "We probably should. The doctors know that she has that new disease. The fever could be a symptom, so I say, call the hospital and go by their advice. Oi, Shuuhei!" She twisted to look behind her. "Call the hospital and ask them if we should bring Hisana in. She's got this abnormally high fever."

Hisagi nodded and dialed the hospital number. He quietly talked to a nurse and hung up. "The nurse says to bring her in. She also says that Hisana needs a guardian's signature to get her admitted in." He sighed. "Hisana's not going to be happy about this when she wakes up. She just got out of the hospital, and now she's going back in… hasn't even been two weeks."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I can just imagine how pissed she's going to be. Now I have to call my old man for the guardian's signature…"

Rukia spoke up. "I'll do it. I wanted to say 'hi' to Isshin-san, anyway…" She wiped away her tears and pulled out her cell phone. Tatsuki caught sight of the picture sticker on the back of her phone. She smiled sadly at the picture. It was of Rukia hugging Hisana (more like choking) around the neck with a cheeky smile at the picture. Meanwhile, Hisana was smiling, trying to pry Rukia off her neck.

Suddenly, a yell pierced the tension in the room. All heads snapped to Ichigo and Hisana, who was propped up in Ichigo's arms. Rukia dropped her phone and ran to crouch near Hisana. "Hisana-nee!!" She screamed in fear as Hisana started coughing violently, bringing up bright red blood.

Byakuya stood by the door, shell-shocked. The woman he loved couldn't remember him, and now she was collapsed on the floor, coughing up blood. He watched in mute horror as Hisana kept coughing and coughing, bringing up more blood each time. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him.

"Tatsuki, call my dad and tell him that we're going to the hospital! Tell him it's Hisana!" Ichigo took control of the situation. He shouted to Hisagi, "Is the ambulance coming?"

"Yeah, it's coming now! I told them to hurry. How is Hisana?!"

The strawberry glanced down at the petite woman. She was pale and her coughing up blood hadn't stopped. _'Shit, what am I supposed to do? At this rate, Hisana might die… She's losing a lot of blood...' _He yelled to Hisagi and Tatsuki, "What are your blood types?!"

"I'm A!" Tatsuki called back, knowing what Ichigo was thinking about. Hisagi also knew what his friend was thinking about. He called back, "O!"

Ichigo yelled to Rukia, "What blood type are you and Hisana? I forgot!" He turned to Hisana again and tried to stop the blood from getting all over her clothes. His amber eyes were slightly panicked. When he heard Rukia's answer, he sighed in relief.

"I'm A, like you, Tatsuki-nee, and Hisana-nee! Are you trying to tell me that Hisana-nee might need a blood transplant?" Rukia's eyes were frantic and she clutched Byakuya's sleeve like a lifeline. Ichigo jumped at the realization that Byakuya was still there; cursing himself, he realized his jolt caused Hisana to cough even more violently.

The ambulance sirens wailed ominously down the street. Ichigo easily scooped Hisana up and ran out the door to meet the ambulance. Tatsuki, Hisagi, Rukia, and Byakuya followed him out, Tatsuki frantically calling Isshin, telling him to come to hospital right now. The paramedics immediately took Hisana from Ichigo and they lay her on a stretcher. Byakuya and Rukia clambered hurriedly into the ambulance after the paramedics and Hisana. Beckoning to the other two, Tatsuki ran inside, grabbed Ichigo's car keys, and ran to start the car.

'_Hisana. Please, be ok…'_

--

"It seems coughing up blood is a symptom of the disease. There really is nothing we could do at the moment. I would say bring Mizutome-san over here whenever something serious happens. It's better to be safe than sorry, so bring her over whenever she starts to show abnormal symptoms. I understand Mizutome-san will throw a fit, but…" The doctor told the small group outside Hisana's room about the precautions they should take.

After the doctor finished, Isshin went to go sign some more papers. The remaining people went inside the room. While they were walking through the door, Rukia murmured, "Hisana-nee… I can't believe she's back in the hospital. She hasn't even been out for more than a week…" She gasped when she saw Hisana and ran to the hospital bed.

Hisana had an IV attached to her arm and was surrounded by wires and machines of all sorts. Her skin was a healthier color; the group sighed in relief to know the blood transplants Ichigo and Tatsuki gave helped. Rukia sat on the bed next to Hisana and immediately curled up by her sister's side. Automatically, Hisana's hand reached up to caress Rukia's hair.

Tatsuki started. "Didn't Hisana use to do that whenever Rukia-chan was feeling down? Do you think…?"

Byakuya watched Hisana and Rukia with wonder. _'Hisana is subconsciously remembering Rukia, I believe… How many times have I seen Hisana soothe Rukia that way?' _He quietly solidified his resolve to help Hisana remember everything. The three college graduates noticed the resolve in the older man's eyes, and looking at each other, grinned. Silently, they promised to help Hisana remember everything too. It wasn't impossible. Hisana soothing Rukia like she used to when she couldn't remember anything was proof enough of that.

--

**A/N: ok. This was crappy. And there was NO CLIFFHANGER!! -cries- **

**Anyway, I hope this will be enough for now. I DO need ideas so please, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas you want me to incorporate into the story, please put them in a review, or PM me. Any suggestion is welcome!**

**Please R&R!**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	7. Explanations Apologies

Okay, first of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone for neglecting this (and all my other stories). I've been busy with school and other issues and had major writer's block. Also, to be quite honest with all of you, I've lost interest in manga and anime, and while Bleach does remain to be one of my favorites, I'm not very interested anymore. I've considered deleting my account, but have not as of yet. As I had enjoyed writing this, I may continue, but as this was originally based on an RPG between a friend and me that had only covered up to Hisana's losing her memory and fighting with Rukia, if I don't regain my interest in manga or get over my writer's block, I may just discontinue the story. Should that happen, I will give a notice. I apologize in advance, just in case.

I did get an anonymous review recently with a lot of questions about the story, and it made me aware that perhaps some parts of the story weren't very clear. So, I'd just like to clear things up for any new readers and for reference should I decide to continue writing this (and fanfics in general).

1. This is set in modern-day Japan in the world of the living. I have stated that this was an AU (alternate universe, for those who don't know) story. I have also stated that the original RPG was set in the original Bleach universe with Soul Society. But the RPG itself was very confusing and had too many things going on at once concerning Soul Society and the transient world, so I just put the setting in a modern-day world without the existence of shinigami or anything supernatural. As there are other AU stories out there, I didn't think this would be too big of a problem.

2. Hisana's and Rukia's reincarnations are NOT part of this story. I repeat, the sisters have NOT been reincarnated in the story. I have mentioned this in Ch. 5 as an explanation to where that particular chapter's inspiration came from. This chapter contained the entire gist of the RPG on which the story was based on. In that RPG, Hisana and Rukia had been reincarnated. However, when I began writing the story, I decided to not make the sisters reincarnations because I had taken out the entire concept of supernatural activity.

3. As for Hisagi asking Hisana out in the hospital, he did not just ask her out on a whim and after meeting her for the first time. I have stated in Ch. 1 that Hisagi was one of Hisana's childhood friends. I have forgotten to mention that Hisagi had feelings for Hisana the entirety of their friendship, a fact that would have cleared things up; for this, I apologize. However, he knew that Hisana loved Byakuya and he valued their friendship too much to do anything that may disrupt it. But with Hisana's amnesia, Byakuya is completely out of the picture as Hisana doesn't remember him. Hisagi then decided to take advantage of that.

4. The reason why only Byakuya and Rukia are forgotten is sort of a psychological defense mechanism. I may have been a little unclear on this, I apologize. As you have read, Hisana had a very hard time coping with Byakuya's departure. She became a wreck, and I think you can classify her as being depressed. Then, she got into a car accident, causing her amnesia. Sometimes, the mind blocks memories that are traumatic as a defense mechanism. Hisana's mind is doing the same thing; it is protecting her from the memories of the hard, difficult times that damaged her emotionally. As for forgetting Rukia, it's also a defense mechanism in where Hisana is so guilty of not being able to properly care for Rukia, she wouldn't have been able to take it much longer.

5. As for Byakuya's not doing anything after meeting Hisana again, it's purely deep shock. He is too shocked to do anything. Hisana and he had such a deep bond before he left that he couldn't imagine her not remembering him at all. That shock just intensified when Hisana coughed up blood. The best way for me to explain it is probably this scenario: you see something that tears you apart, say your best friend getting hit by a car and dying. You desperately want to go help that best friend, but your legs just can't move. No matter what you do, you just can't get your body to move and do your will, get to your best friend to help. You're just too shocked to do anything. As for not doing anything with Hisagi, Byakuya knows that he is the cause of Hisana's condition inadvertently. He also sees that Hisana is doing quite well now with Hisagi, and even though he loves her, he wants what's best for her. In his mind, her relationship with Hisagi is what's best for her now, and even though it kills him, he's willing to do that for Hisana. That's how deep his love for Hisana is. He won't give up, but he's not willing to risk Hisana's condition getting any worse with his advances.

Hopefully, this cleared things up for now. If there are still questions, please do not hesitate to ask. In addition, I will get back to you on what I plan to do with my fanfics. Hopefully soon. Again, I apologize from the bottom of my heart for having disappointed you all.


End file.
